Ishgar (Damon)
|kanji= 面の大陸 (イシュガル) |romaji= Ishugaru |capital= |location= Earth Land |government= Magic Council |population= +400.000.000 |literacy= 70% |demonym= Ishgarian |area= 13 million miles² }} Ishgar ( Ishugaru) is a large peninsula virtually located on the eastern part of Earth Land. History Geography Ishgar is located to the east of Alakitacia and very much on the eastern side of the planet. Its landmass has nearly 34,192,942 square kilometers. Due to the continent's shape, the climates vary a lot throughout it, as it is mostly affected by the altitude variety. Culture Politics Most of the provinces within Ishgar are ruled by a political body, independent of their ruling archetype, which all have a varied relationship with one another. A country's happenings are handled solely by the ruling body of said country. The Magic Council has been integrated into the countries' politics since many years after it was founded. As such, it has members of the law in all of the countries and they possess quite, but fair, amount of influence. Most of the time, the Council takes charge when a subject involves more than one country. Religion The practice of religion varies throughout the many countries within Ishgar, with some, unsurprisingly, dedicating themselves much more to worshipping any kind of deity at all. Notably, Stella, Bellum, Desierto, and Pergrande are the ones with the most religious influence. The main religions are: Ishgarniism, Midgarism, Elemento, Druidry. Mythology Government Magic Council Military Countries *Fiore: A Kingdom renown for its magic guilds, neutrality, and democratic nature. Its capitol is Crocus. *Seven: A nation known for its tourism and economy, which circulates the entire continent. Its capital is Septim. *Isenberg: A province either plagued or gifted with eternal winter, known for its many esoterologists. The country's capital is Weatheria. *Bosco: Known for its reclusiveness, this nation is off limits for most of the outsiders. Bosco's capitol is Vegas Las. *Minstrel: *Ca-Elum: *Joya: Renowned for its immense amount of mines and trading influenced by gems, this country has a very successful economy. Its capital is Rosegarden. *Stella: *Desierto: The continent's only sultunate, known for its immense desert and old ruins. *Bellum: Its capital is Pax. *Midi: *Enca: *Sin: *Pergrande: The continent's largest country, this kingdom is renowned as the most productive of the land, exporting its goods for most of the countries. Pergrande's capital is Hellas. Notable Events *Expedient War Trivia *The kanji used for the continent's name (面の大陸) literally means "Continent of the East". *Unlike the main world's map, Ishgar's map was cleared out so it didn't have borders and didn't include the other continents for the sake of focusing on a single one. *If the Countries spoke real world languages: **Fiore would use English, Seven would use British, Bosco would use Italian, Isenberg would use German, Minstrel would use French, and Ca-Elum would use Greek. **Joya would use Spanish, Stella would use Greek, Desierto would use Arabic, Bellum would use Russian, Midi would use French, Sin would use German, Enca would use Dutch, and Pergrande would use Portuguese. References Category:Province Category:Provinces Category:Continent Category:Continents Category:Canon to Fanon